Naruto Chronicle
by Sai Kazama
Summary: Crossing the realm of space and time, Naruto is given a second chance at life. With his experience as a ninja that fought in the great shinobi war that destroyed five great nations and wiped out 80 percent of shinobi population, what sort changes will...
1. Orphans

A bit of warning to all the readers, this story is intended for mature readers, I'm rating this as M just to be on safe side, but I'm sure mature 13+ can read this story with out having too much psychological problems. Now on to the story. . .

Later on, some contents may be rather descriptive and somewhat offensive, you have been warned.

'With this. . . I can seal its soul into my own body. When my soul is taken by shinigami, the Kyubi will also die with me.' Arashi, the fourth Hokage, leader of Konoha village thought as he ripped the soul of demon from its body.

Only Kyubi the demon fox and Arashi could see the shimmering figure that appeared behind Arashi. On one hand it held prayer beads while other held long scythe. The hand that held onto the prayer bead jutted out from Arashi's abdomen, as if it has pierced it from his lower back.

Prayer beads slowly warped around the shinigami's hand, while the hand it self grabbed onto Kyubi's soul. Following the will of its contractor, the hand slowly drew the demon's soul into Arashi's abdomen. It was contest of will as Arashi and Kyubi fought, in the end, Arashi barely won. When the soul of Kyubi was completely absorbed into Arashi's body, Shinigami's scythe flashed in the moonlight, cutting Arashi's spirit in half but did no physical damage. Arashi's cerulean blue eyes glazed over as his body fell limply like a puppet with its strings cut.

However, something unexpected had occurred, for his body began to shrink in size, until he was nothing more then an infant. On his abdomen was a swirl like seal created when Kyubi's soul was absorbed into Arashi's body. A soft blue glowing ball of light descended from the sky, landing on baby's chest. It lingered for few seconds before being absorbed.

The infants eye snap open as it let out loud cry, just as new born child would. The third Hokage who had witnessed this event slowly walked over to the child and picked him up. "Kyubi's will to live must have been so strong that it even cheated death it self." He spoke softly. "From this day forth, your name will be Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto for the swirl on your stomach."

Even thought the great beast has fallen, even though their certain demise has been prevented, no one, not a single being in the village cheered. That day, people of the Konoha village grieved for their loved ones who died valiantly, fighting for their loved ones.

Few days have passed since the event, for death toll was so great that village decided to hold funeral service for everyone at same time, along with the hero that saved the village, the fourth Hokage.

Shortly after the funeral, angry rumors spread overtime. The demon container's existence was never announced publicly, but, those who were present spoke of the event to their family, and their family spoke of the even to their friends. Soon, the words spread like wild fire, cascading throughout the village like a plague.

People of the village began to gather in protest. Yelling and screaming to kill the demon container. The third Hokage stood over the gathered crowd, hoping to explain the situation and reason with them. "The fourth used this innocent infant as a container so that he may save your lives. Naruto is not the demon, simply its container. The fourth wished him to be the hero, someone that bears the burden of having demon sealed within him. In honors of fourth's last wish, I will not allow any harm to befall this child! Further more, if the child is killed, there is high chance that Kyubi will be freed from the seal for the child's spirit is acting as seal's power. Therefore, hence today forth, it will be against our law to speak of the demon container, especially his identity. This is a secret that may bring harm to our village if it falls in wrong hands, if any of you break this law, you will be punished severely."

"But there is a chance that demon might free it self! Its like having walking time bomb in our village!" With this outburst, crowd of people began to yell out what ifs, and their fears for Kyubi, screaming for murder and banishment from village.

Third raised one of his hand to quite down the people. It took few minutes but eventually people settled down. "I have said this before and I will say it again. Killing the child will more then a likely free the demon once more. I know how this technique works better then anymore. If we banish this kid from this village and he dies in the forest, what do you think will happen? The Kyubi will be freed and will only attack us once more! It would be for the best if we keep the child in the village, where I can keep an eye on the child."

Ten years later.

"Hey mister, could I have ten of this please?" A beautiful young blond hair girl wearing white shirt and black skirt pleaded with the shopkeeper as she pointed at the fruits.

"Of course Narumi san, I'll pick the ten best especially for you. I can't have my best and favorite customer getting bad batch." Man replied with hearty laugh as he picked the ten freshest. "Tell everyone to visit anytime."

"Thank you." She replied politely as she handed some bills over. "Extras are to pay for what Ayumi chan owed you."

Shop keeper laughed out loud once more. "Megumi chan already paid for that, so don't you worry your pretty little head about it." He replied as he handed the bills back. "You three girls are doing noble thing indeed.

"Really, its no big deal." She replied with slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Well, I have to go now, I'll see you later."

With bundle of bags in her arms, she happily skipped down the street, turning into an alleyway. As she continued on, the buildings around her began to look shadier. She had entered what most people would call slum, although it is small part of the town, slum did exist in village of Konoha near base of the mountain. Due to several large scale wars that they had fought in, it was cheaper and easier to simply build new houses instead of repairing what was destroyed.

Most people of the town stayed clear of this area for it was famous for its hoodlums and homeless people called hobos. People also had tendency of getting robbed in this area, sometimes people wouldn't even realize they have been robbed until much later. For this thieves were good enough to elude even some of the ANBU squads.

Unlike in the past when Uchiha clan acted as a police squad to keep peace, now the entire burden fell upon other ninjas to take care of when the clan was annihilated. So in a sense, it was easier for experience thieves to work.

But, all the shady people and hobos left her alone. Some even bowed respectfully as she passed.

Before long, she reached a three story apartment building that was in fair conditions. All the windows were in place and trash did not litter the area. It stuck out like a sore thumb compared to its surrounding buildings.

"I'm home!" She called out as she entered one of the apartments on first floor. Suddenly, with puff of smoke, her form shifted into that of a young boy around age of eleven. His messy blond hair and cerulean sparkling blue eyes that seems to see everything at once.

"Wow, you're back rather early Naruto kun." A girl in her late teens greeted as she exited the kitchen. She had long luscious emerald hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore simple dress that hid her figure, but she was sight to behold.

"Here are the groceries." Naruto replied as he set the bags down. The entire first floor had been modified, so that entire complex could be accessed from first floor. First floor became the living room and kitchen, second and third floor acted as sleeping area. Because it was previously apartment before being modified, each apartment had two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, and small living room.

"Yea, I got off work early today." Naruto replied with a warm smile as he placed the groceries in its rightful place. "I figured we'll have curry with rice today, tell everyone that they are welcome to join us."

"Sure, I'll go ahead and tell everyone." Ayumi replied as she left the building.

Rolling up his dark blue long sleeves, he thoroughly washed his hands and the vegetables before he began. Laying the items carefully on the cutting board, he raised his hand over the vegetables and moved his hand across the board.

When he lifted the cutting board up to transport all the vegetables into pot, the vegetables fell apart having been cut evenly and cleanly. Placing the vegetables in the pot, he placed it on top of firebox. With quick set of hand seal, he blew fire into the fireplace, igniting the fire woods.

"Ayumi, I'm home!" A feminine voice called from the entrance.

"Welcome home Megumi chan" Naruto called out from the kitchen as he peeled apple by moving his hand around its surface.

"Wow, your home early." Megumi was also a girl in her teens. She had shoulder length smooth raven hair, hazel brown eyes. She had cute face and wonderfully developed figure that drew eyes from most man..

"How was work?" She asked as she took the offered apple.

"Same as always Megumi chan." Naruto replied as he pealed another apple. "You're home early also."

"Café was slow so manager let us leave early." Megumi replied with a shrug, setting down on an empty counter next to fridge. "Where's Ayumi?"

"She when to find out how many we are cooking for today." Naruto replied as he added some spices.

"Well anyways, here you go Naruto. My very first paycheck." Megumi replied with a grin as she handed Naruto a yellow envelope.

"Thank you Megumi chan." Naruto replied as he accepted the envelope with his right hand with his left hand on his right forearm and his head bowed slightly. After quickly counting the bills, he returned the bills. "Thank you for the thought, but this is your first paycheck, spend it as you wish."

"I am spending it like I want to Naruto kun, you have done so much for me in this past five years, this is the least I can do." Megumi replied as she hopped off the counter.

Naruto's form shifted into what might appear to be Naruto in another five years or so. He warped his arms around Megumi and whispered into her ear. "You have already given me more then you know Megumi chan, you and Ayumi chan both. So don't worry about repaying me or anything like that. This is your hard earn money Megumi chan, go buy your self some clothing or something like a normal girl."

"Awe, how cute." A sudden voice drew the pair's attention as they turned to see who had spoken. In the doorway stood a young man around age of sixteen. He wore simple white shirt and dark blue jeans. His looks were bit above average, but his lean muscular body drew few attentions from opposite sex when he works in the field.

"Man, is everyone getting off early today?" Naruto commented as he let go of Megumi and turning back to normal.

"How was the field Sanosuke san?" Megumi asked as she handed Sanosuke a cup of cold orange juice.

"Yea, we finished with all the works early, all thanks to certain blond beauty." Sanosuke replied with a smirk as he stared at Naruto knowingly. Naruto simply returned the smirk.

"Well then, since you are here early, why don't you go fix the roof? I hear Naruto san's room is leaking." Ayumi said as she entered the kitchen. "Well be having around twenty people."

"Gee, why thanks. Besides, if you want someone to fix the roof, tell Van to do it. He is the carpenter." Sanosuke replied as he walked way.

"Heh, yea. If anyone can fix the roof, it would be Van. . . why speaking of the devil." Naruto said as he tossed a small bottle of milk to the recent arrival.

"Sup?" Van greeted as he caught the milk. He also wore simple dirtied white shirt and blue carpenter jean with leather boots. Warped around his waist is some type of belt with bunch of small pockets and loops for his tools.

"Yay! Van is here!" a bundle of red blur jumped into Van, warping her arms and legs around his waist.

"Where did you come from? I didn't even see you." Van replied as he ruffled her hair. "Now Kokoro chan, what did I say about jumping on me while I'm wearing this belt?"

"I'm sorry." Little girl pouted cutely as she got off of Van. "I won't do it again."

"So how many are we expecting today?" Van asked as he took his belt off and set it aside.

"Ayumi chan says around twenty people." Megumi replied as she also exited the kitchen and sitting down next to Sanosuke in the couch. "Hey Naruto kun? How long is dinner?"

"I'm almost. . ." before Naruto could finish his sentence, he disapeared with puff of smoke.

"Oh dear, I hope everything is alright" Ayumi gasped.

"Oh crap, that means we have to cook dinner." Megumi whined as she stood up. "Don't worry Ayumi chan, I'm sure he will be fine. After all, he is our guardian angel."

"Naruto!" a male voice shouted out as Naruto was knocked across the clearing by solid kick to the throat.

"God damn it." Naruto growled as he coughed up blood. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." With small puff of smoke, four Naruto stood facing the opponent.

One of the shadow clones banished and appeared directly behind the enemy, landing a solid elbow thrust to the base of enemy's neck. Second clone also appeared directly in front of the enemy, with quick snap kick to the jaw, it sent the ninja flying like a rag doll. Third clone appeared in air, in front of the enemy's trajectory landing a devastating axe kick directly on the nose.

Fourth person to appear was not the clone of Naruto, but different blond hair man with green eyes. He grabbed the enemy into bear hug and began to spin rapidly like a top, free falling head first into the ground. At last moment, the blond haired man let go and landed up right while enemy crashed into ground head first, breaking its neck on impact.

"Naruto kun, are you alright?" Blond haired young man wearing blue Hakama asked as he walked over to Naruto.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking." Naruto replied as he coughed a few times.

"Oh good, if something were to happen to you while you were doing me a favor, girls would skin me alive and hang me to dry on rainy day."

"Well, it seems like we are having curry of dinner." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"So your clones did disappear." Jin replied with a sigh.

"Thakfully, all my other clones where done with what they were doing." Naruto shrugged as he went to pick up the bounty, only to growl in frustration. "Could you carry the bounty? My arm is kinda sore."

"Sure, its my bounty anyways." Jin replied as he picked up the dead criminal and tied him up with ropes. "Hey Naruto? Why didn't you graduate early?"

Naruto stared off into distance before he replied. "Because, I'm waiting for my friends to graduate with me."

"Then why do you keep your strength secret?"

Naruto grinned as he turned around to face Jin. "So that my enemies may think me weak and let their guards down. When you are strong, seem weak, when you are wise act a fool, its basic strategy. By the way, why didn't you take the genin test? I'm sure you would have passed without a hitch"

"That's because, I like setting my own schedules. Besides, mercenary work suites me fine." Jin replied with a grin as he pointed at the criminal. "I wouldn't be able to make this much money even if I worked as genin for a year."

"Heh, that's true. What are ya going to do with all that money anyways?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on back of his head.

"I'm going to propose to Ayumi san and use what ever that is left over to fix the apartment."

"I see, good luck with that. Ayumi san's been waiting for you for long time now. . . don't you want to move out of the apartment? Start your own family, open up a small business and settle down?"

"I do." Jin replied as he stared at the sky. "But, I'm sure Ayumi would rather wait, we are still young so we have plenty of time. Besides, I already have a family." Jin replied with a smile as he stared at Naruto. "I'm sure you will make fine Hokage one day."

"Oh shush you. Lets hurry home, I'm staving." Naruto called out as he took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch.

"For ten year old to take on an A rank missing nin with only minor injuries… his going to become one of the strongest ninja in history." Jin whispered to him self as he took to the trees, moving twice as fast as Naruto. "And I'm going to be the strongest hunter ever."

"Welcome back." Megumi said as Naruto walked into the apartment.

"Jin has something he wants to take care of so he'll be little late." Naruto replied as he plop down on a chair. "Man I'm beat… I guess I'll sleep through class tomorrow."

"Now now, you shouldn't do that to Iruka sensei." Ayumi chided as she placed plate of food in front of Naruto.

"Did anyone else show up?"

"Yea, we had about eighteen people show up to eat. They told me that most of them got a job as construction workers, it seems like they are finally getting out of this area." Ayumi replied.

"I see. Hey Megumi? Could you sleep with me tonight?" Naruto asked as he slowly chewed on his food.

"Yea, sure." Megumi replied with out a pause.

"Mmhmm" Naruto moan softly as he breathed in. "Your hair smells wonderful."

Currently the two laid on Naruto's bed, his arms huggingly warmly as they shared body heat. "Your so arm and comfortable…" Naruto murmured as he drifted into sleep.

"Hey Naruto? No matter how you may act, you still are a child" Megumi whispered as she stared at snoozing form of Naruto's face. "Good night." She lean closer and lightly kissed his forehead. "and sweet dreams."

Naruto weaved in and out of the attacks as he danced around his opponent, stepping into his opponent's guard and deleavering and palm strike. His opponent stepped to the side, spun and elbowed him in the back of the head. Naruto fell to the ground and with puff of smoke disappeared.

"You've gotten stronger Jin" Naruto commented as he landed lightly on the ground next to Jin.

"If you don't hurry, you're going to be late for school" Megumi called out from the third floor.

"Fine, I'll go to stupid school you slave driver!" Naruto said as he walked off grumbling about unfairness of all.

"So how'd it go?" Megumi asked Jin as she hoped down. "I figured one of the reason why Naruto asked me to stay with him was to give you and Ayumi some private time together in my apartment."

Jin simply gave her a goofy grin.

"That good heh? Congrats on losing your virginity!"

"Hey!" Jin shouted in mock anger as they began to spar against one another.

School was rather boring place to be. Thankfully due to technique he had learned long time ago, he could be at many different places at same time. Currently his clones where out working in the fields; Hunting, fishing, farming while some of his other clones worked in the city as construction worker, trash picker, milk delivery, and waitress. Sometimes it was convenient being a ninja, not only can you be at many different places at same time, you can also go to the said place disguised as someone else.

"Hey Shikamaru, wanna go skip out and play chess?" Naruto's lips moved but no words came out.

Shikamaru, the laziest student in the class sighed as he stared at their teacher, then gave some sort of signal one of his buddy, the largest student in class. "How troublesome."

Naruto grinned as he stood up and non chanttedly walked out of the class. Most of the students simply ignored the common day occurring act, while others were too busy ogling Sasuke, the class prince.

Once Naruto reached their destined spot under a tree, he took out two kunai and tossed them lightly. With small pop, two knifes turned into his two friends. "How troublesome." Shakamaru said as he lazily set down in front of Naruto, while his big boned friend opened up a new bag of potato chip.

Naruto reached into his bags and took out one scroll, laying it in front of him, he broke the seal and un-rolled it, within few seconds, chess board and pieces appeared ready to be played.

None of he players moved, but for some weird reason, the pieces began to move by them selves. After while, bead of sweat began to gather on Shikamaru's forehead as he frowned in concentration.

"How tiresome." Shikamaru replied with a heavy sigh.

"Heh, you've gotten stronger." Naruto replied as his pieces moved.

"And your becoming even more annoying to deal with." Shikamaru also replied as he sipped his tea.

"I learned from the best." Naruto replied with a mock bow.

"And check mate." Shikamaru replied as he moved in his knight.

Naruto blinked at the board several times before sighing. "I didn't see that coming, thank you for the game." He replied with a bow.

"Thank you for the game." Shikamaru said returning the bow and promptly laid down on the ground, staring at the blue sky.

"You gotten lot better at manipulating your shadow." Naruto replied as he joined Shikamaru.

"So did your technique." Chouji replied as he also laid down on Shikamaru's other side. "Ooh, that cloud looks like teriyaki."

"Seems like school will be out soon, how troublesome."

"Heh, one of this days your going to say breathing is troublesome." Naruto replied as he hopped up. "Well, let's go home."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"How long do you plan on staying in that abandoned house? You should have enough money by now to at least buy a decent place." Slowly standing up, Shikamaru asked as he dusted his pants.

"Even if I have the money, I wouldn't be able to find people that are willing to sell to me just yet." Naruto replied as he disappeared.

"He looked rather sad." Chouji said as he also stood up.

"Its too troublesome." Shikamaru answered as he lazily walked towards the town.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out as he entered the apartment complex.

"Welcome home Naruto kun." Ayumi called out from the second floor.

"Where is everyone at?" Naruto asked as he hopped up to the second floor balcony.

"Oh, they are helping Jin with his hunt. They are hunting down a big fish as Jin said." Ayumi replied as she rinsed the pots.

"Oh I see, was I with them?" Naruto asked as he set on one of the empty counters.

"Narumi chan was with them."

"Ah, then everything should be fine." With a huge yawn, Naruto stretched out and slowly walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go to sleep, can you wake me up before dinner?"

"Sure, sweet dreams Naruto kun."

"Thanks, see ya." Waving good bye, Naruto jumped to the third floor and walked into his apartment, moving directly to his bed and fell face first into it. With puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"Seems like Naruto got back from School." Narumi replied as she dodged a knife thrust, spinning around and hammering her foe in the back of the neck. Her opponent fell to the ground and turned into a log.

Loud ki-ap could be heard followed by sound of heavy object hitting the ground after falling a good distance. Running over to the area, Narumi spotted Jin crouched down next to the opponent they were fighting against. The opponent was buried from its head to waist.

"You did that one counter where you throw them into air, appear next to them, bear hug em and spin fastest you can while falling thing, didn't you?"

"Heh, I finally mastered it so mind as well use it." Jin replied with a grin as he grabbed the enemy's ankle and tried to pry him out.

"I'm sure there is a copy right law against that some where, after all it was a video game move." Narumi replied as she grabbed onto the other foot to help.

"Bah, who cares. I'm sure copy right laws are not meant for doing the moves in real life." Jin grabbed the ropes and began tying the ninja with it.

"I'm sure he is dead." Narumi replied as she poked the ninja.

"So? This looks more professional." Jin replied as he tied the knots. Narumi's eyebrow twitched as she held her urge to snap Jin up side down.

"You're buying dinner." Narumi snapped as she walked away, arms crossed and stomping her feet.

"Awe, she is so much like a little girl when she acts like that." Megumi said with a giggle.

"But, but, she said I have to pay for dinner." Jin replied hysterically as he pointed wildly at Narumi. "I'm going to go bankrupt!"

"Oh its not that bad, we'll probably have our usual twenty or so homeless folks plus Naruto's friends Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru. . ." Megumi trailed off and stared at Jin. "I guess you are going to have to go after A rank criminal later, good luck."

"Why me!" Jin called out with anguish at the heavens.


	2. Bounty

Her movement was like that of a sylph, graceful and fluid dancing to the rhythm of the song. Her long flowing sleeves dancing through the air, following the guidance of her hands. She wore a simple faded pink kimono with elegant white pattern of phoenix sewn on her obi. Unlike traditional Geisha, she only wore simple makeup that outlined her natural beauty with pink shimmering lip-gloss

As the music ended, her enchanting dance came to a stop. With a slight bow that only consisted of her tilting her head, she glided over to her customer. Taking a small half step back with her left foot, she slowly kneeled down and tucked her right leg in with her hand.

"You. . . you are just so beautiful." The customer said as she poured him a glass of saki, his breath oozing with sent of liquor. "My only regret is that I wasn't around for your mizu-age."

"Thou I do wear my attire with less flair then rest of my peer, it those not mean I have already been taken." She replied while pouring the drunk another cup.

"Then you are still. . ." he trailed off as he quickly gulped down the liquor in dish like bowl, his hand was shaking nervously as saki dribbled around his mouth. "I'll pay you hundred thousand. . ."

He didn't get the chance to finish as she leaned over and kissed him passionately, although it was tong-less kiss, it sent down pleasant tingling sensation down his entire body. "I only take money in cash, and because you offered, I'll consider it for only tonight." She whispered into his ear as she gently nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I'll be right back" Hurriedly getting up, he ran as fast as he could out of the room. During her wait, she took her time to clean the room and set up some candles. Once preparation was complete, she took out a futon from the closet and laid it out in the center of the room.

She stood in the center of the room and waited, after some time, she slowly began to disrobe. When she reached the final layer, the inner robe, the door slide open violently and there stood the huffing man with large travel bag.

"That was surprisingly fast." She replied as she laid on the futon with seductive smile, her lose robe showing off her cleavage.

"I was only able to get fifty thousand, but I promise I'll bring rest later." He begged as he opened the bag to show pile of money.

"If you can please me, I'll call it even." Her reply was answered with another kiss as the man rushed to take the woman of his desire. Kissing continued for while longer, as he moved down her body slowly, stopping to admire her bare breasts before he delved in like a hungry child.

She ran her hand through his hair, her hand slowly trailing down the man's back, her left hand stopped at the man's mid back while her right hand caressed the mans head. As the man tried to move away from her breast, to explore even lower, he suddenly found him self unable to move.

She gently tiled him over as she stood up, grabbing her robes and slowly dressing her self once more. The man began to writhe in pain as lack of oxygen caused his lungs to burn in agony. His body began to converge, his mouth foaming. After few minutes, he finally stopped squirming.

She walked over to the man and gently removed two acupuncture needles from the man's mid back and at the base of his neck. Checking his pulse to make sure that he was still alive, she stuffed the man into a large bag and casually walked out of the building with the body and money.

After hours of travel, she paused in front of a small shack. Tapping lightly tree times at certain interval, the door slid open with out a sound.

"Awe, another victim to your charms I see Narumi chan." A man with heavy scar on his right cheek greeted. "Who is it this time?"

"Just a criminal warlord, I think he is worth about a three hundred." Narumi replied as she handed him the large bag on her shoulder.

"Holy shit, what do you know?" the man said in surprised as he peered into the bag. "His head is worth five hundred, should I send the payment to usual place?"

"Sure, just send it to my usual account." She replied as she began to walk out.

When she finally reached her home, she stared at the starless night. "This will be my last mission of that type for long time." She whispered as he form suddenly changed. Standing in her place was a young boy that looked to be around twelve, he had short messy blond hair and cerulean eyes.

"I'm home!" Young boy called out as he entered the house.

"How was your day Naruto kun?" Megumi answered from the couch as she flipped through some magazines. Naruto smiled as he saw her wearing pink pajama, munching on potato chips.

"Good, my work took longer then I had hoped." Naruto replied dryly as he headed for the stairs. "I'm ganna to take a shower, good night."

"Good night Naruto, sweet dreams." She replied as she watched him go up. "I wonder what his job is?"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he laid his head down on the table.

"Look on the bright side, after today, you wont have to worry about academy days any more." Naruto replied as he lean back on the stool, putting his feet up on the desk.

"Missions will probably be more troublesome." Chouji said as he joined in the conversation. "At least I'll finally be able to try food from different places."

"Uzumaki Naruto!." One of the teacher's aid called from the door way.

"See ya." Naruto said as he entered the doorway.

"First part of the exam will be Henge no jutsu, I want you to transform into me." Iruka said from behind the desk.

"Heh, simple enough." Naruto replied as he turned into perfect copy of Iruka.

"Good, now second part will be a bunshin no jutsu, I want you to make three copy of your selves." Mizuki was the next to ask.

"Can I do something else instead? Because of certain medical problem, I am un able to perform bunshin." Naruto replied

"Sorry but no, you have to make three bunhin of your selve, rules are rules." Mizuki replied.

"And if I can't do it?"

"You fail." Mizuki replied with a smirk.

"I see. . . Would you make an exception to the rule if I do even higher level technique?"

"Heh, what could a loser like you possibly do, only technique you can do is henge!" Mizuki growled before Iruka could say anything.

"This." Another Naruto stood directly behind Mizuki, his kunai resting on Mizuki's throat. Iruka's eyes were wide with surprise, the dead last of the class was able to pull off a high level technique of making a solid form of clone.

"Get this knife away from my throat, you failed the exam for not being able to do the required techniques and threatening the instructor, you are suspended until I can get you expelled."

"Fine." Naruto growled as he walked out of the building.

"Damn fox." Mizuki growled as he watched Naruto leave.

"What do you want?" Naruto called out to his stalker as he stood alone in dark alley.

"Che." Mizuki spet as he walked out his hiding spot. "After talking over with others, they have dicided to give you another chance, I have hidden a special scroll in Hokage sama's library. If you are able to retreave the scroll in given time with out getting caught, I have to promote you." Mizuki sneared as he spet once more. "But, since I don't want you to pass, I hid it personally in Hokage sama's room, there is no way you could possibly retreave it."

"Whats the time limit?"

"You have four hours to retrieve the scroll and check in at this place." Mizuki replied as he tossed Naruto a map. "I hope you get caught for trespassing!"

"And I hope you die in a fire." Naruto sneared as he jumped to near by roof, dashing towards Hokage tower.

Mizuki's snear grew even more sinister as he held his laugher. "When he gets caught I can feign ignorance, but if he does by chance steal the scroll then I can alert everyone and have them hunt him down and steal the scroll from him, I get to kill two birds with one stone."

"Naruto? What are you dong here at this hour?" Hokage asked as he closed the book that he was reading.

"Nothing much, I just thought I'd come to visit." Naruto replied casually as he looked around the room, searching for the scroll.

Hokage's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he regained his composure, his fingers slightly twitching. "I heard that you failed the exam."

"Yea, I was just wondering if I could take more practical exam, since I can't really do a bunshin technique." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"I'll look into it, but how come you can't do a simple clone technique?" Hokage asked as he leaned forward, his fingers lightly tapping on the desk.

"I have way too much chakra, no matter how good my control is, my chakra moves like a tsunami instead of steady stream. I would have to have control of special jounin level medical ninja to be able to do something like a bunshin."

"I see, well then, I'll ask Iruka to give you a practical exam tomorrow."

"Thanks old man." Naruto replied as he walked over to a scroll that read _forbidden technique _with subtitle that read top secret, for authorized personal only. "Can I borrow this?"

"Sure, just make sure you bring it back tomorrow." Hokage replied as he waved him off.

After Naruto exited the library, he waited several minutes for his guards to show up. "Sir! Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll!"

"Gather all the man and meet him at the roof top." Hokage replied as he banished.

When majority of available ninja's gathered, Hokage raised his hand to silence the group. "Where is Mizuki?"

"He is currently chasing after Naruto." Iruka replied as he saluted.

"I want all of you to find and trail Naruto, make sure that no harm comes to him."

"Sir, I don't understand. . ." one of the ninjas spoke but trailed off when Hokage spoke once more.

"It seems that Mizuki was the one that put Naruto up to this task. I want to know if he simply meant to get Naruto in trouble or if he is truly after the scroll and if so, why. Capture Mizuki and take him to Ibiki for questioning."

Insane laughter echoed through out forest as Mizuki howled as he crutched onto his stomach. "Heh, I can't believe you fell for it! Now you will be wanted for stealing to scroll! Now I can finally kill you and have the perfect excuse as to why!"

"If you are done laughing, I recommend that you run for you life." Naruto replied as he drew a kunai from his pouch. "and leave the scroll here."

"Me run for my life?" Mizuki burst out laughing once more. "It should be you who run for your life."

"No, I'm serious here. I'll kill you if you don't return the scroll and run away." Naruto replied as he chucked the kunai at Mizuki. Mizuki didn't bother to dodge as he had already calculated the trajectile, as he thought, the kunai imbedded it self few inches front of his toes.

"You are ten years too young to try and fight me." He sneared as he drew a giant shurinken from his back holster.

"And you are too stupid to defeat me." Naruto replied as he tossed a scroll in air.

"How did you?" Mizuki began as he spotted the forbidden scroll that was now in Naruto's possession.

"I never gave it to you in first place you retard, I gave you my academy scroll." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Why you!" Mizuki growled as he cocked his arm back, reading the shurinken.

"Oh and, that." Naruto said as he pointed at the kunai in front of Mizuki. "is not a kunai."

Sound of explosion rang throughout the forest, alerting everyone that was searching for Naruto. When they reached the location, they spotted fifty feet radius of scorched land. Fifty feet of empty clearing, not even tree stump or burning soot could be seen. One of the ninjas hopped down, to his surprise, the ground was made of nice solid glass.

"Did you have to scare Mizuki like that? The poor guy wet and defiled him self" Hokage asked when Naruto appealed in his office with the scroll.

"No, I accidentally made the explosion that strong. I told you before that my chakra flows like a torrent then a steady gentle stream." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Where did you learn such technique, for that matter, when did you learn the secret ANBU sign language?"

"For the first question, that was simply a shadow clone, transformed into kunai. As for the exploding part, I simply made my clone explode. As to your second question, I learned it long time ago."

"From who?"

"Now, that is a secret." Naruto replied as he shook his finger.

Hokage sighed as he pointed at the door. "Just get out of my office, I have much work to do because of you."

"Hey old man? You are invited for dinner tomorrow by the way, I'm inviting everyone as well."

"Oh? Whats the occasion?"

"Why, me passing my academy test of course!" Naruto heartedly replied as he exited the office.

"That little rascal." Hokage grumbled to him self with a small smile. "That you did, that you did. But, you have only passed the first part. I bet he is only tokubetsu jounin that doesn't even know about two fold gennin test."


	3. Phantasmal death

802 hits and only 5 reviews… I guess my story isn't good enough for people to leave me an review, anyhow since I already have rough draft of first four chapters already, I'm going to post four chapters. From there… I guess it will directly rely on amount of reviews I get. If it meets set quota I have then I will continue to write this fic, if not, I'm going to scrap this project and start on another.

Also, I will be posting a prequel to this story soon, that should explains how and why Naruto is the way he is. . .

Chattering of the students could be heard across the hallway, talking amongst them selves excitedly about finally graduating from the academy. For once, the teachers didn't try to quiet the students, instead they simply watched on allowing them to have pleasant illusion about becoming a genin.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched other students happily chatter amongst them selves, but he knew that the exam was far from over. In fact, the real exam had just begun.

After some time, Iruka stood before the podium, calling out for the students to settle down. When the class quite down, he explained the situation. "All right class, I'm going to tell you what teams you guys belong to, then you are to wait here for your new instructor."

Naruto listened as Iruka began to call out the teams, so far none of the people of his interest was called, until Iruka called for team seven. "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto was rather surprised at the team, 'heh, just like Bastet told me, future is never set in stones. . .' His train of thoughts was interrupted when Iruka called out his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and . . ."

"Aburame Shino." Naruto finished at the same time with Iruka. 'It seems that Kiba and I switched places. . . so he was the dead last?'

"Well that sucks." Naruto commented as he sit with his buddies, waiting for their new instructors to arrive. "I can't believe you two are in same team."

"Well, our parents did have history of working together, maybe they wanted to keep the tradition or something, how tiresome." Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"At least you are with Hinata and Shino, they are pretty nice." Choji replied as he opened a new bag of potato chips. "Although you might have hard time striking conversation with them."

"Tell me about it. I'm stuck with Hinata the quietest girl in class and Shino the quietest guy in class. . ." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Heh, I wouldn't worry about that, you do enough talking for both of them." Choji replied as he happily munched on the chips. As others burst out in laughter, anything and everything mildly amusing can become hilarious in right company and state of mind.

"Alright, I think introduction is in order. My name is Kurenai, I have recently became a jounin, I like shochu, vodka, salted octopus, and drinking glass of wine after dinner. I dislike cakes, now your turn."

"I'm Aburame Shino, I like bugs and salads, I don't like tofu balls and strong smelling foods." There was a brief moment of pause as group waited for any other words, when none came, Naruto broke the silence.

"Alright, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen, I like my friends and family, I highly value honor, and I love training to become stronger. There isn't much that I dislike, and I will becoming the sixth or seventh Hokage." Naruto turned to look at Hinata, giving her a slight nod.

She was rather quiet for few seconds, twiddling her fingers, then she spoke in soft low voice. "Um, my name is Hyuga Hinata, I like. . . um I wish to become stronger and be acknowledged by my father. I also like senzai and cinnamon rolls, but I dislike crabs and eels."

Naruto put his left hand on Hinata's shoulder, squeezing gently. For some reason, Hinata felt calmness wash over her. It felt so reassuring as if nothing could go wrong.

"Alright, now that we have introduced our selves, meet me at training ground number thirteen on seven hundred hours. We are going to have a small field test to gage your strength, dismissed."

"I'll see ya guys tomorrow then." Naruto replied as he hoped off the roof. Hinata remained in her seat, looking on as her crush disappeared, soft blush appearing on her cheek as she already missed the feeling of comfort.

Naruto paused in middle of alleyway as he looked around his surroundings. From the looks of it, he was surrounded from all sides, estimating around twenty assaulters. Taking in a deep slow breath, Naruto called out to his would be attackers. "I know you are there, I would recommend that you come out while you still can."

Some of the thugs stepped forward with sinister smile on their faces, their weapons seemed to consists of short sword, large knifes, metal pipes, and crowbars. Naruto breathed out slowly, sighing in relief.

"Oh, nothing more then small flies." He replied casually as he continued to walk down the alley.

"Small flies?!" one of the thugs retorted with screech as he stepped forward. "Don't you know who we are? We are the badest, smartest, and strongest gang in this area!"

Naruto stopped in his track and stared at the man, his piercing cold eyes glaring into his soul. "It seems like you are new to this area, I recommend that you buzz off, this area is already spoken for by my friends."

"Friends? Ha! Don't make me laugh, you are bluffing!" the man replied taking a brave front.

Naruto's smirk grew as he laughed out loud. He closed his eyes briefly and reopened them once more. The man's hand began to shake as dry sweat poured down his face, he began to quivering in terror, his legs turned to mush as he fell flat on his butt. Agonizing scream of terror rang throughout the night as the man screamed for mercy, tears flowing down his scarred ugly face.

"Just as I have expected of you, you are rather good at Genjutsu." Naruto replied as all the illusion around him faded, the crying man disappeared and in his place was Kurenai, gasping for breath as her beautiful face marred by two streaks of tear. "How did you. . "

"I didn't know that it was all an illusion, it felt rather real actually." Naruto replied as he calmly walked over to her. "I didn't feel like fighting so I simply used a technique I learned while back."

"How do you know this technique? Only reason I was able to counter it is because I had good grasp of what it was, if I didn't. . . I. . . I would have died."

"Oh? I guess I used too much chakra on it by accident, I only meant to scare the tugs off, not out right scare them to death." Naruto replied sheepishly as he scratched back of his head.

"I . . . I don't know how or where you learned that technique but. . . I know how to master it now, I know exactly what was missing." Kurenai replied as she unsteadily stood up.

"Come, my house isn't far and what you need is nice relaxing cup of tea and shochu." Naruto replied as he offered her his arm.

"If you are trying to get me drunk to have your way with me, know that I can out drink you easily, besides you aren't old enough to purchase shochu." Kurenai replied as she leaned on Naruto for support. "By the way, what do you call that technique?"

"Phantasmal death." Naruto replied with a smile. "A good friend of mine taught it to me long time ago, it is rank SS genjutsu technique that severely traumatizes the person by using their own greatest fear against them, if they are weak willed, they will die on the spot as their brain simply goes into shock and shuts down. Strong willed person like you will simply feel extreme fatigue for a day or so."

"You knew how dangerous the technique already was, but few seconds ago you made a excuse about using too much chakra, and clearly said you didn't mean to use technique so strong." Kurenai replied as studied his reaction.

Naruto laughed quietly as he sighed. "You got me there, you're right, I knew what I was doing from the very beginning. I get a feeling that we started off in wrong foot and you probably have many questions you would like to ask me. But, for now let us just leave it at that. If rest of the team passes your little test and we become a team, maybe then, just maybe, I'll answer some of your questions when we get to know each other better."

"Other two have already passed, I'm just not sure if I should let you pass or not."

Naruto and Kurenai came to spot in front of only building in the area that didn't look like a dump. Naruto smiled warmly as he walked into the house, helping her down onto the sofa in lounge.

"Welcome home Naruto kun." Kurenai was surprised to see beautiful young lady with exotic emerald hair and deep green eyes come out of what appeared to kitchen wearing soft pink apron. At first appearance, she seemed to be wearing nothing more then the apron, but when she came closer Kurenai noticed she was wearing short pants and white spaghetti string top.

"Oh my, I didn't know that we would be having guests today, I would have dressed properly. Oh dear. . ." She replied as she set two cup and a kettle down on the coffee table.

"Sorry bout that, I didn't really expect guest today either. Is anyone else home?" Naruto asked as he poured the steaming water into the cups and gently swirled the tea spoon.

"No, they are all at work." Naruto handed the tea to Kurenai as he poured another cup.

"Oh, where are my manners. Ayumi, this is Kurenai sensei of team nine, Kurenai sensei, this is Ayumi one of my house mates." Naruto introduced as he handed the other cup to Ayumi."

"Oh, thank you Naruto kun." Ayumi replied as she sit across the table from them.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kurenai asked Ayumi with slight frown. She knew the person in front of her, they had met on several occasions, but she just couldn't place where or why.

"We could have, I do work with many ninjas so it is possible." Ayumi replied with a smile as she sipped on the tea, her eyes sparkling with barely contained mirth.

Kurenai's eyes widen as realization dawned on her. "Oh my god, you are Masters Ayumi! Are you his guardian? That would explain why he is so strong!"

Ayumi giggled at Kurenai's surprised reaction. "Well, I am captain of special unit of wolf ANBU, but I'm afraid I'm not Naruto's guardian. . ." She trailed off on her explanation when Naruto slowly shook his head.

However, one does not become a genjutsu expert without being observant. She had noticed the interaction between Naruto and Ayumi, as soon as he shook his head, his fingers began to move as if he was playing an invisible instrument of some kind. 'Did she teach him ANBU secret sign language?' several questions came to her mind, her brain trying to process the explanation logically. 'Everything would make sense if Ayumi was his guardian but she did say she was not. . . but ANBU secret language isn't something you can teach others without dire consequences, not even to your own immediate family.'

Door slammed open with such force that it almost came off its hinges. "God damn son o' va, I swear I'm going to catch that jerk rod and strangle him to death with turkey guts and shove a dire squirrel up his . . . Oh, hello, I didn't know we had guest." Handsome blond haired young man wearing blue hakama said as he sit down next to Ayumi, putting his arms comfortably around her shoulders.

"Honey, you forgot to close the door." Ayumi replied as she pointed at the wide open door.

Grumbling to his self about injustice of all things, He walked over to close to door and returned to his original seat. "Hi, I'm Hayate Jin, it's nice to meet you again Yuhi san."Jin extended his hand.

"Please, call me Kurenai." She replied as she accepted the hand shake.

"Likewise, you can call me Jin."

"Well then, how are you feeling Kurenai san?" Naruto asked

Kurenai looked rather surprised as she answered. "I, I feel fine now."

"Good, well then, if you will excuse me, I have some things I must take care off." Naruto replied as he dismissed himself.

Ayumi giggled once more before apologizing to Kurenai. "Oh, I'm sorry about his behavior, he gets that way when he is tired."

"I'm sorry if I am prying, but why and when did you become Naruto's guardian?"

Jin couldn't hold onto his chuckle as he tried to hold in his laughter. After settling down, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry, but we aren't Naruto's guardians."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, If we where to explain it, I guess he would be our guardian." Ayumi replied, her index finger on her chin, seeming as if she was thinking about how to explain the situation. "He is the one that trained us after all. . ."

"Trained us?" Kurenai asked glancing over at Jin. "you can't be, You are that bounty hunter who just appeared out of nowhere and started hunting down high rank missing nin?!"

"Well… I wouldn't say I appeared out of nowhere, but I have been training to be a hunter for about seven years. I just recently passed the test so that I can work on my own."

"Mercenaries have tests?" Kurenai seemed rather confused at the thought of mercenary organization that makes people take tests so that they may hunt down criminals, although it does make sense in some levels.

"Of course not, I meant I finally passed Naruto's test, he wouldn't let me work on my own until I was able to pass his test."

"I'm sorry, I think I'm getting a headache. . . Exactly when did you guys meet? And how strong is he?"

"Hmm, well most of us met around seven to six years ago I believe. He was only five years old then. . . He wasn't strong at the time, but he knew how to train and he certainly knew how to teach. We trained together, but his skills grew by leaps and bounds, not to mention his physical strength growing as he grew. As to how strong he is currently, he is wearing set of bracers, vest, and shoe that creates same effect as if he is constantly wearing around six hundred pounds of extra weight. As to how strong he is in terms of shinobi… I wouldn't know, I have no one to compare him to."

"What do you mean?" She had to suppress the urge to scratch her head in frustration, more she heard about Naruto, more unbelievable it became, and yet he had shown definite proof that this stories should be true.

"Well, he can beat me in serious combat within five minutes. I give her run for her money whenever we fight, I usually end up winning thought." Jin replied pointing at Ayumi. "We can't really compare him to anyone else because I don't really know the extent of their abilities, but I can safely say that he is definitely strong."

"Then why is he still a genin! I mean what is his purpose?"

"He wants to be with his friends." Ayumi replied. "I have been with him for seven years now, he fond me living in the slums when I was ten. He was only a five year old, but he acted more mature then grownups I have seen around the village. He became happier, even childish ever since he started attending the academy, hanging out with friends around his age. We are like family, he is like older and younger brother to me, but even siblings sometimes can not fill the gap of best friend, and definitely not the gap of his potential girl friend."

"I'm positive that you don't really know what to do with Naruto, you will probably be bit frustrated by having a student that knows more then your self. But know that Naruto will definitely not become the leader of the team. That position will be yours while they are still genins. He will hide his knowledge, his powers, and act like a normal genin that is bit more talented then average. He will encourage his friends, help them grow stronger by giving tips and advices when needed. . . he'll even help you grow." Jin replied as he sipped his tea. "His already a specialist Jounin with permission from Hokage sama, and it is also Hokage sama that grants him this opportunity to experience . . . basically what it feels like to be normal."

"I will have to think on it, I already know that others are ready to become gennins, so team will definitely pass. I just don't know if I am ready for this challenge." Kurenai replied as she stood from the couch. "It seems that even though some of my questions have been answered, I'm walking out of here with even more questions. I just don't like the fact that he can be so casual about potentially killing someone."

Before Kurenai could leave, Ayumi spoke up. "As far as I have known him. He has yet to kill a person."

"And as far as I have known him and worked with him, he has yet to kill a person. Not even a rank S missing nin that would have killed him. He may not let it seem like it, but he is very good at taking care of threats with out killing the opponent. I don't know what you have seen, but I can tell you that no matter what happened, or what it seemed like, you can't take Naruto's actions at face value, he always have some sort of reason behind most of his actions."


	4. First time

I just realized that my scene divider doesn't seem to show up when I upload my story, I tried using equation, plus, minus, and even asterisk symbols but none seems to show up… I might end up resorting to asdffdsa . . . although I would like to avoid that. Today I'm going to try out cat face…

12345

Hinata rushed forward, her body low and both of her hands in front of her body, similar to peek a boo stance. She held her fist loosely slightly below her eye level, protecting her lower face with her fist and her chest with her elbow.

Weaving from left to right with her body, she avoided her opponents attacks and once in reach threw a fast jabs with her left hand, at last instant opening her hands into a palm strike. Throwing rapid pace left hand jabs that cut off her enemy's chakra circulation as she studied her opponent's reaction, when she found a opening she stepped forward with her left foot, tucking her right arm by her sides, her fingers pointing towards the ground and threw a reverse striking palm thrust at the opponents heart. When the palm struck her target, her fingers were pointing up.

Her opponent staggered back a few steps, gasping for breath as his body froze in place momentarily due to cork screw blow to the heart. With the twisting blow and her chakra usage, Hinata had stopped his heart for a brief second, paralyzing his body in place momentarily. When his guard was down, he felt rain of blows as her hands flickered from his sight. Then suddenly she disappeared from his line of sight as he felt a tremendous uppercut to his chin. Because of the force of the blow his body was lifted off of the ground and while in air with puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"You have gotten lot stronger." Naruto stated as he stood up side down on a tree branch. "To be able to do that to my advanced shadow clone so easily."

"Na.. Naruto kun, thank you for the spar." Hinata replied with a bow, her face had slight tint of red as she was embarrassed at the praise.

"Alright, good job you two." Kurenai called out as she landed lightly next to Hinata.

"Naruto kun, um, I was wondering why my juken wasn't so effective against you." Hinata asked when Naruto approached the group.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked with one of his eyebrow raised.

"Uh? I mean um… I was wondering if… if my techniques were weak." Hinata stammered, as if she was nervous to ask the question.

"I see, no your technique was good. But, all juken have the same weakness." Naruto replied his hands behind his head. "Your juken works because you are sending your own chakra into your opponents body to damage their internal organs, even slight tap is dangerous. However, if I can predict the area you are targeting, then I can counter your chakra with my own, neutralizing it before it damages me at all. And only thing your attack becomes is a soft friendly tap. Reason my shadow clone disappeared was because of your upper cut, when you duck down like that and throw a uppercut with strength of your lower body and rotating your upper body to add additional strength, it causes amazing amount of damage. If that had struck me, you would have jarred my brain and I wouldn't be able to move my legs, as it would effect my lower body."

"I see. . ." Hinata replied as she realized her family styles main weakness.

"That's one of the reasons why I trained you in boxing. It improved your defense, foot work, and your jabs are more dangerous then normal because of your juken. Lastly, when you fight against someone like me, your juken will be useless, but even then at least you will be able to throw some damaging punches."

"Naruto, continue with your current training with Hinata. I need to go check up on how shino is doing with his training." Kurenai said as she teleported away.

"Hey Hinata, there is something that I would like to teach you." Naruto said as he walked over to a rope that was hanging down from a large tree near their training ground.

"Um, what is it Naruto kun?" Hinata asked as she walked over.

"Like I said before, there maybe a time when your juken will be absolutely useless against your opponent. So, I will teach you this one technique to help you by pass that weakness." Naruto replied as he took up a fighting stance, his left hand in front as a guard while his right hand was tucked in to his side and held the rope.

When Naruto let go of the rope, it reared up and a large tree trunk arced down towards Naruto and Hinata. With a shout of battle cry, Naruto took a single step forward with his right foot and same time his fist shot forward. When his fist struck the tree, it violently caved in and exploded outwards, splitting the tree trunk. The two tree trunk crashed behind the duo. "That is Hun Kwan Yashō, you concentrate your chakra into your fist and enforce it, making it harder then any known metal. It allows you to by pass almost any hardness of exterior armor, and at the last moment when your fist strike your opponent, let your pent up chakra explode."

"See that rope over there?" Naruto asked as he pointed at another rope that hung on near by tree. "Its attacked to a punching bag, go ahead and practice on that for a while."

She was slight hesitant as she walked over to the rope. Nervously taking a fighting stance as she began to concentrate chakra into her fist. Allowing the energy to gather and build. 'It feels like my fist is going to explode.' Hinata thought as she put her left hand on the ropes. With determined look, she pulled on the rope focusing on the sand bag that was now arcing towards her.

Just as Naruto had showed her, she took a single step forward while simultaneously throwing a reverse straight punch. When her fist connected with the bag, it didn't show any sign of damage in the front, but the back side of the bag exploded outwards violently, showering sands everywhere. Naruto stood gawking in the side at the display, his fingers pointing at the bag with his mouth and eyes wide open. "Au… duh… uh…. Huh?" he stammered as Hinata took a deep breath and stood straight once more.

"How'd I do?" She asked with radiating smile.

After brief bit of silence, Naruto finally answered excitedly. "Wow, that was great! I can't believe you succeeded in first try! Just practice on your own on random poor tree and you'll master it in no time. When you are comfortable against trees, move on to boulders. If you can't find any borders, you can blow holes in houses near my house."

'Holy shit, she is amazing! How the hell did she lose to Neji all those years ago? That was freaking Hung Kwan Yashō! Why the hell was she so weak back then? Maybe she just started to grow later then now. . . anyways that technique took me three feckin days to master and she does it after seeing it only once. . . I wonder if byakugan is really that useful.' Naruto pondered as he watched Hinata blow more holes into the two halves of tree trunk that was used to demonstrate before. "Maybe I should teach her the heavenly spin. . ."

12345

"Well then, for your next mission. . ." Iruka trailered off as looked for another mission for Naruto's team. "Well you guy can help clean up the fields."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he crossed his arms and glared at Iruka. "No." He stated turning his head away from Iruka's gaze. "That's way too boring."

"I'm sorry for the rudeness Iruka san." Kurenai apologized with a small bow.

"Is your team ready for harder mission Kurenai san?" Hokage asked with slight hint of mirth as he gauged Naruto acting like a child.

"Hai, I believe that they are capable of higher ranked missions, sir."

"Then I have just the mission for you." He replied with a grin, "If you would come in Tazuna san." Slowly the sliding door to the waiting area opened, revealing an old drunk wearing peasant's garb with piece of rope tied around his forehead.

"What's this? They are bunch of super brats!" the client retorted as he took swig of his sake. "Especially that blond, with a super girly looking face, are you really a ninja?"

Naruto's eyebrow visibly twitched, his mind racing miles per second. 'God. . . does this mean I have to fight them again? Or . . .' Naruto's grin grew into full blown smirk as he visibly became more excited. "Alright! I'll take it! I Uzumaki Naruto sama will personally take on this challenge" He exclaimed to Hokage who was now barely holding onto his laughter.

"Alright everyone, pack up and meet at the main gate in an hour." Kurenai commanded, with a salute three genins promptly took off to pack.

As the group traveled down the worn road in the forest, Naruto was busy yammering with Hinata who occasionally responded. Before the group could realize what was happening, two figures suddenly appeared from the puddle of water behind them and promptly warped Kurenai in chainsaw chains, with a mighty pull she was tore apart.

"Kurenai sensei!" Hinata called out in horror as she watched her sensei torn to pieces splat onto the ground.

"One down, two to go." The attackers called out as clawed hand pierced Naruto's throat, after discarding the body, they promptly rushed at Tazuna, ignoring the other two who have begun to move. "Mission complete!" Assaulter shouted as his clawed guanlet prieced into Tazuan's stomach, grabbing the intestines and yanking them out, Tazuna fell as he vomited blood.

"What the!" one of the assaulter cried out as he was covered in swarm of small black bugs, he suddenly felt faint and fell to the ground, due to chakra exhaustion. Before second one could move into action, Hinata suddenly appeared directly behind him, veins appearing around her temple as her bloodline limit was activated. "Hakke Kū-yashō!" heavily imbued chakra palm thrust slammed into her enemy like a jackhammer, her chakra exploding outwards violently at the impact of the thrust. The receipient of the attack felt as if his intestine had liquidized, blood splurging out of his mouth as he flew back like a rag doll with such force that when he hit a tree, he simply warped around the tree in unnatural angle, his back clearly broken.

Hinata looked forward in surprise, she didn't think her attack could be so devastating. Naruto simply clinged as Hinata took her first life. First kill was always the most difficult one to deal with, it was even worse when the life you took was by pure accident.

Naruto laid a calming hand on Hinatas shouler, who simply spared at her palm, tears slowly falling down her face. Kurenai also walked over calmly, comforting her student.

"They seem to be hidden mist's chunins." Naruto replied as he slowly walked towards Tazuna. "Its time for you to talk old man, tell us the truth." Naruto replied as he crossed his arms, looking slightly more intimidating.

"Alright. . ." the old man finally replied, his demure serious for once.

"Not to me, to her." Naruto replied as he pointed at Kurenai who was currently comforting her student. "She's the sensei, it will be her decision on rather or not this mission will continue."

"Alright, when you are ready sensei, I need to have words with you." Tazuna replied as he walked over to nearly by tree and set under the shade. Before long, Kurenai left red faced Hinata to have a talk with Tazuna, and Naruto moved into to comfort her.

"I won't give you a sugar coated speech about how first kill is the hardest, and it will become easier later on. Frankly it never really gets any easier, and if it does become easy and you don't feel any remorse at killing, that means you have lost part of your self already and you should retire as a ninja. Know this Hinata, no matter how hard it is, there will come a time when you will have to use lethal force with intent to kill in order to protect your loved ones, this is what it means to be a ninja Hinata. Sometimes we have no choice but to kill our enemy to protect our family and friends. If you can't do that, then you should quite being a ninja while you still can Hinata." Naruto replied softly as he gently petted the crying girl on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine Naruto kun." She replied as she wiped her tears. "I just have to become stronger, and more skilled so that I can protect my friends with out having to kill unless. . . I have to."

"Good." Naruto whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead. "I never thought you would mix Hung Kwan Yashō fist with Hakke Kūshō" He replied with a smile.

"I . . . I read a manual on Hakke Kūshō, it sounded so much like what you taught me that I incorporated it." Hinata replied as she twiddled her fingers.

"Good, that was the second part of that technique." Naruto replied with a grin. "The final version of that attack can only be used when you combine what you just used with Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. It's a technique invented by two super geniuses of konoha during war time."

"What is it called?" Hinata asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Hakke Bakuhatsu Rokujūyon Kushō"

"Well guys, now that I know the situation, I would say that this is at least a B-rank mission. Whether we continue this mission or not, I would like to leave it up to the team." Kurenai replied as they walked over to the group.

"I would like to continue, its good chance to test our capability." Shino replied, finally having all the bugs return into his body once more.

"I. . . I would like to also continue." Hinata whispered as she looked up with determination burning in her eyes.

Naruto simply smirk and replied. "Well, that's two out of three already, and I already agreed to this mission back at the village, and I don't go back on my words. That is my nindo."

Kurenai sighed as she turned around to face Tazuna. "Well then, we will be continuing with the current mission, we'll just have to put the difference in fee on the tab." Kurenai replied as they continued on with their journey.

Rest of the trip was done in utter silence, Hinata and Naruto walked side by side trailing behind the group slightly while shino moved on ahead as the scout. "Take cover!" Kurenai shouted as she tackled Tazuna to the ground.

A six foot long object sailed above their head, imbedding it self in the tree trunk before it's path. When the group stood once more, more alert of the situation, a figure suddenly landed lightly on the hilt of what appeared to be Zanbatou of some type.

"Well well, if it isn't if it isn't hidden mists missing nin Momochi Zabuza kun." Naruto called out as he stepped forward.

"Hmm, you appear to hidden leaf village ninjas, but I don't have information on any of you. Which means none of you are worthy opponent, sorry but that old man is mine." Zabuza stated calmly.

"Hinata, Shino, guard Tazuna san." Kurenai whispered as she took up a fighting stance. Zabuza hopped off of his sword, grabbing onto the hilt and kicking away from the tree to dislodge his blade, rushing towards Kurenai.

Suddenly tree root grew before Zabuza, warping around his body, feet, and arms, immobilizing the man. Kurenai's face began to fade in from the tree, until her upper body was visible. Silently drawing her Kunai, she slit Zabuza's throat. With a splash, the body turned into water, following the laws of gravity once more and making a small puddle.

Before Kurenai could react, Zabuza appeared directly above her, falling straight down towards her head with his blade. She closed her eyes, out of reflex and flinched. When the expected blow did not come, she slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto standing before her with a katana, blocking the downward slash, his left arm was on the back side of the blade giving it extra support.

"Sorry to interrupt sensei, but he has too much experience for a new jounin to take on. You don't try to start a coup unless you are strong enough." Naruto replied calmly, with no visible strain on his voice.

"Oh? You seem to know quite a bit about me." Zabuza replied with a smirk that was visible through his mask.

"Ah, I studied up on it, You could say I was one of supporter for your coup. I didn't like the way mist village did things back then, and I still don't like how they are now." Naruto replied as he punched his own blade upwards, the new angle of the blade causing Zabuza's giant sword to hit the ground next to Naruto.

"You had a wonderful idea but your execution of it was done rather poorly. You should have gathered more supporter, maybe allied your self with another hidden village and then when your force is greater then the current kaze's, go for the coup."

Jumping away from the horizontal slash, Naruto landed lightly, holding his hilt with both hands and taking a traditional kendo stance, blade pointing towards his enemy's nose.

"When your plan is somehow leaked, you don't have time to gather anymore forces, I had to act."

"And because of that, you are now a missing nin, traitor to the hidden mist village. So you decided to stick with Gato to rebuild your strength, so that one day you may try to take over the village once more."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as his glare intensified, sending waves of sword ki and killing ki. Hinata clinged at the sudden feeling of dread, the air felt heavy and wave of dread grew bigger and more sinister, as if it was trying to engulf her whole into darkness. With a small shout, Naruto dashed forward, thrusting his sword out towards Zabuza's face.

Zabuza stepped back and to the side as he felt more then saw three thrust in split seconds, before he had time to counter attack, he had to bring his blade up into a block as thrust turned into horizontal slash as Naruto spun his entire body to add power into the swing.

Zabuza skidded back several feet at the force of the blow, surprised at the level of skill displayed before him. Then he realized something that came as a shock, the boy was just playing around with him.

"I got to say that your friend is rather good at concealing her self, but she is not good enough." Naruto replied as he sheathed his sword, holding onto saya with his left hand, his thumb pressing onto the hilt of the blade so the sword would not click into place and taking a Iaijutsu stance.

"I see, I didn't recognize you at first but you must be Van Soujirou." Zabuza stood with his both hands on the handle of his sword, blade diagonal , its tip pointing almost touching the ground behind him.

"It seems that my friend's reputation precedes him. Sorry to say but, I'm not Van, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I recommend that you put me in your bingo book Zabuza kun, it'll come in handy one of this day. Why don't you retreat for now? We can have a chat later, I do have some things I must discuss with you in. . . private."

"Oh?"

"We can fight any time we want, and the bridge wont be completed for another couple of weeks, so what's the rush? Its not like you can't destroy the bridge even if it is completed."

With out another word, Zabuza glared at Naruto as he disappeared with swirl of water. "Now then, let us hurry up and head to Tazuna san's home. We have some training to do."


	5. Side story a

Thank you very much for those that have left me reviews. I know that my story may seem confusing, if you don't understand something, please ask. I will do my best to answer your questions in the upcoming chapter or chapters. Some questions I may not be able to answer until later chapters. If it is something that will never be answered through story, then I will answer it before the story starts in small rant like this.

This chapter should some what help explain why Naruto knows about things he shouldn't, and knows technique that he… shouldn't know.

Warning, this chapter is not really written to make sense…

3 2 1 . . .

The sky roared with thunder as dark sinister clouds threatened the people below with ominous thunder, rain, and heavy wind. Naruto stood before a single well carved stone slab. This measly monument was built for honor the people who have died in service to the village. 'Sometimes, I wonder if my name was also added onto this slab. . .' Naruto mussed as he thought of his previous life. 'It's kind of funny now that I think about it. During the sealing process, the demons will to live was so strong that it dragged Yondaime's soul into my body. A single body with soul of three beings. . . I guess that is the reason why I was able to survive in that world. Naruto stared into the dark sky as he thought of the events of his past, the reasons of how he is here and why.

3 2 1 . . .

In deep dark forest, land far away from civilization was a kingdom known as Celestia. But, unlike the Celestia the home of angels, this Celestia was its exact opposite. This was the resting place of one of the strongest being on all the worlds, the Celestial Queen Celes.

"Such incompetent fools, why is it that I have to suffer any longer because of this stupid weak overpaid moronic dumb ass vessels! Oh, how I wish I had a vessel that had the potential to be even stronger then I!" As soon as she finished her sentence, lightning began to flash around her, going from ground up, striking the skies. All around her lightning began to dance as small crystal orb rose from the ground. With brilliant flash of light it disappeared as loud booming voice echoed through out the forest. "Wish granted."

"Huh?" was the only word she could say as she covered her eyes. When the light disappeared, in front of her was a small blond haired baby with unique tattooed markings on his umbilical region. Using some of her power, she gauged the baby in front of her, checking out its potential, the inner strength. To her surprise, the boy had three souls within its body, and had total dormant level of the souls came out to be around four hundred. The level it self did not surprise her, after all most of her vessels were around that level, it was the soul that resided within the young boy.

"Oh? This may provide me with some amusement. I wonder what will happen if I merge the souls? Oops." The seal on the stomach of the baby began to fade away, but no noticeable changes occur. "Pooh, that was un dramatic."

Un-dramatic as it may have been, but there was a crucial change made that she had overlooked. The young child's total dormant level had shot up to thousands.

3 2 1 . . .

Young man wearing green vest and dark blue overalls lay on the ground, drowning in his own blood. His handsome face was marred with fresh cuts, burns, blood, and sweat. His clothing tattered and bloody, on his chest was a gaping hole, as if something that was size of man's arm had pierced him.

"Naruto!" cried a pink haired woman that kneeled next to him, her hands moving desperately over his body covered in earthly green grow. On his other side was an older woman that held stunning presence of awe as she also placed her palms on his wounds.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill our promise" Naruto said in faint and weak voice. "I . . . I wish I had a second chance. . . to start over differently." With his last words, his eyes closed as his body went limp.

Agonizing scream of Naruto's name could be heard as two strongest woman in the village of Konoha screamed out in sorrow and rage. When other ninjas came to give their moral support, Naruto's body simply vanished into thin air.

3 2 1 . . .

Naruto snapped awake from his dream, his body covered in cold sweat. He looked around his surrounding to see that he was at his house. "Who were those people? I feel like I should have known them. . . like they were part of who I really am.. . . Mother says they are the people from my previous life but I still wish to know more about them."

"Naruto sama, you should stop talking to your self and get ready for a training trip." A red haired female cat looking humanoid figure purred as Naruto stood to dress.

"I understand Neko-chan. Where are we going today?"

Cat girl followed Naruto into the bath, standing out side the double sliding glass door as Naruto showered. "We are heading to the item word today, to upgrade your weights."

"I see, who is going on the trip today?"

"Mistress of Martial arts Bastet, Holy dragon king Bahamut, Lord of wind Fenrir, Ice queen Shiva, and Demon lord Ifrit will be joining you sir."

When the sound of water running stopped, sliding door opened to reveal dripping Naruto, water trailing down his finely toned lean muscles, as he walked out of the shower dripping all over the floor. Neko-chan handed him a towel, which Naruto draped on his shoulder.

As the duo approached a closet, Neko-chan stood several pace back as Naruto's chakra suddenly sprung to life, blasting the water particles away from his body and evaporating it. As soon as he finished getting dressed, four blue penguin like beings hurriedly began cleaning the area.

Hundred years ago.

A small white cat laid on the ground mewing pitifully as cold rain poured. Thunders roared in the dark cloud filled night sky, flash or lightning streaking across the sky. A young blond haired boy stood in front of the cat, his crystal blue eyes looked full of pity. Somehow, his heart felt sympathy, he the only son of one of the strongest being in the history of multiverse was feeling sorry for a small cat that was freezing in this cold sad night.

Naruto kneeled down and scooped the cat up, hugging it close to his body as his servant held the umbrella.

"Sir, we must get going, we have wasted enough time." One of the servants warned.

"Come, I have appointment to keep."

"But sir, you can't take that cat into the palace."

The servant stopped talking, freezing in his tracks as killing intent overwhelmed him. "Do not tell me what I can and can not do slave, or I'll use your mana and soul to empower a wish I have in my mind."

"Is that Celestia's son?"

"Yea, I heard that he is about strong as a demon lord now."

"I also heard that he's keeping around a white cat with him."

"A demon cat?"

"No, just plane regular cat. He always has it with him for some reason."

"Maybe its emergency food ration."

"Who knows, shh, here he comes."

Naruto ignored the general gossips and murmurs of the servants that worked in the mansion, as he petted the cat that rested on his arms. "Demons, what do they know?"

Naruto stood on shaky legs as he faced an overlord that came to challenge his mother, but ended up fighting him instead. Cuts, burns, bruises, and blood covered his body as he stared at his enemy with his remaining good eye, other being bruised shut.

"You have put up a good fight for someone so young, it's really too bad I will have to kill you." Scrawny bat like overlord said as he slowly walked up to Naruto.

"You don't have to do anything." Naruto spat out as he took up a fighting stance once more.

"Oh, but I do." Insane laughter was heard as surge of energy was felt. In the hand of the overlord was a growing ball of pitch black fire that seems to burn the lights out of its surroundings. "Die!"

Naruto watched on as the black ball of doom flew towards him, being too weak to move. He watched on as the ball approached, seconds before the impact, a white blur shot forth and slammed into the ball. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as his cat took the full force of the attack.

"What? How! That should have incinerated right through that pitiful thing! How did that thing stop my attack!" Overlord cried out in outrage.

Before the rant could be renewed, overlord felt a sudden surge of energy and looked up to see the blond hair boy covered from head to toe in demonic energy. Dark angry red energy swirled around his body destroying anything that it came in contact with except the cat. When the dark red energy faded, what stood before him was no longer the human looking demon lord, but a humanoid demon with nine tails sprouting from his sacrum. His hair had changed to crimson red, eyes turned yellow, his fingers became more claw like and ears became pointier, similar to a fox.

One of his tail lashed out and struck the ground as overlord dodged out of the way, forming a gash into the land as tail seemed to cut through. Soon, the overlord from different world was busy dodging for his life as the tails began to dance.

Overlord froze as he felt something pierce through his back. He looked down to see a claw strutting out from his belly. "How? How could I lose to a mere kid?" he coughed out as blood began to drip down his mouth.

After kicking the foe few times, Naruto walked over to his cat to find it barely alive. But, he knew for fact that it wouldn't be able to survive. Naruto walked over to the coughing foe, lifting it off the ground by its head. "I'm going to borrow your powers." He said in calm chilling voice as he claw shot forth, piercing through the demon's chest.

Naruto chucked the corps away and lifted up his cat. Holding his pet in one hand and the heart of demon in other, Naruto began to use the power that he had never used before. The power given to him as he attained the title of demon lord.

"I Naruto, the demon lord of Celestia, shall use my rights to create a vessel. I shall create a new vessel using the soul of this cat and mana power from the owner of this heart.. Thou name shall be Bastet, feline demon mistress of martial arts."

Naruto felt the power of his foe drain away and merge with the soul of Bastet, heart acting as the medium, all according to his will and words. The dieing cat before him began to glow and floated up to his chest level. The form that was bathed in light began to enlarge, taking humanoid form. When the light subsided, Naruto could see a naked cat girl with white ear and tail. Thankfully she looked to be more of human then cat except for her claw like hands covered in fur to her elbow and paw like feet covered in fur up to her knee. If she wore gloves and shoe, she could pass as a normal human wearing cat ear and tail custom. Taking off his tattered jacket, he warped it around Bastet.

"It will take some time for you to adjust to your new body and learn the langue of our kind. Come, we are returning to the mansion. I'm just glad you don't have six breasts"

Cat girl simply purred and followed closely behind, as they slowly made their way towards the mansion.

That night, mansion was filled with new gossip and rumors of the Demon lord Naruto's new playmate, and his success in defeating the overlord.

Ninty years ago.

"So, this is the place where they hear that demonic howl every night." Naruto commented as he walked dimly lit cave.

"That's what I hear miya." Bastet replied as she lead the way. "I hear that this is where a powerful demon is trapped miya. But, why are we looking for strong demons miya?" Bastet spun around as she asked, not losing any speed as she continued to lead the way.

"I'm looking to get stronger Bastet, by fighting against stronger beings or by attaining more vessels." Naruto replied echoed down the tunnel.

"That sounds bad miya, if they lose to you, they lose their mana power too. It would suck to get beat up and lose your hard earned powers miya."

"Yea well, life sucks and you die. You're a demon, you should know how our world works."

"Just because I know how it works doesn't mean I have to like it miya, I'd rather be at the mansion eating tuna and other fishes wile playing with you miya."

"You mean beating on me and using me as scratching post." Naruto replied disdainly. "I'm regretting the fact that I used such strong demon as a catalyst for your rebirth."

"Playing, miya." Bastet replied cheerfully as she skipped down the cave.

"I regret creating a servant like you." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"I love you too miya." She replied cheerfully as she hopped back and petted Naruto's head.

3 2 1. . .

The trip down the cave continued on for several hours until they finally found what they were looking for. In front of Naruto lay a gigantic wolf with snow white fur and silver streaks. Naruto looked up to see a wolf roughly four times tall as him self.

"So you are the one that is making all this noise." Naruto called out to the giant wolf.

As two yellow orbs turned to Naruto's direction, deep rumbling voice echoed throughout the cave. "What do you want with me?"

Naruto didn't reply as he continued to stare into the wolf's eyes, for some reason, those eyes called out to him. As if they were similar and yet different. Naruto clutched his head in pain as sudden flood of memories flashed before him.

Younger version of Naruto set on what appeared to be a swing, looking longingly at other kids that played with their parents. When some of the adults saw him, they simply scowled and whispered with one another.

Suddenly, everything became pitch black. When a small light began to appear, he could see that he was behind bars with water slowly dripping down a broken pipe. Suddenly, the light disappeared as he was by him self in pitch darkness, with unnatural silence. Naruto strained his sense trying to see or hear anything, but he couldn't even hear the drops of water that seems to hit his forehead periodically.

Naruto groaned as he cleared his mind, the vision of what appeared to be his past disappearing. But for some reason, he felt as if he knew what the giant wolf before him was going through.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to the wolf.

Wolf growled before answering. "I am Fenrir, demon lord of wind."

"A demon lord. That is something I wasn't really expecting." Naruto replied as he began to float up to Fenrir's eye level. "What will you do, if I freed you?"

Fenrir's body suddenly jerked forward, his wide open mouth ready to swallow Naruto whole. When the jaw snapped close, Naruto stood directly in front of the nose of the beast.

"Well, at least now I know what happens to your breath if you don't brush for couple years. . . dear overlord that stunk like . . . "

"Get out, I have no need to hear of what ifs. I now know that nothing can free me from this cage."

"Then humor me, If I freed you, what will you do?"

"If I was ever freed. . . I don't know."

"Would you want revenge? Would you seek out who did this to you?"

"No, I have no chance of beating him. . . I just. . . want to be free."

"Then come with me." Naruto's hand reached out to touch the chains around Fenrir's neck. Slowly, chain turned into deep shade of redish orange, as if it were burning. Once it turned white, it exploded outward.

Fenrir let out a howl that echoed throughout the cave, causing several large rocks fall. Fenrir's size began to shrink as Naruto floated down once more. When Fenrir stop shrinking, he stood at Naruto's shoulder level.

Naruto smiled as he stared into Fenrir's eyes. "From this moment forth, you shall be my vessel."

Around Eighty-Six years ago.

"What? What do you mean half the city froze? That is a hot spring resort! It has never ever snowed in that place, even the temperature was never less then. . . Gaw! Who the hell destroyed my favorite sauna!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the mansion as he stumped down the hall way. "Bastet! Go get Fenrir and tell him to get ready, I'm going to the hot spring resort!"

3 2 1 . . .

"What the hell?" Naruto whispered in shock as he stared at his favorite hot spring. When they said it was frozen, he wasn't expecting to see something like this. Instead of the springs being simply frozen, the entire resort was within a fifty feet thick twenty feet tall solid freezing crystal.

"Man… next time I'm going to ask for detailed report." Naruto grumbled as he looked around the surrounding area. "The heck happened here anyways?"

"Err you see, from the report I received, some idiot was experimenting with a ice elemental… he was trying to bind it with a girls soul." One of the blue penguin that followed replied.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the penguin. "You talk funny, anyways did the guy succeed?"

"Yea dude, he was showing her around like a trophy dude, she was cool dude."

". . . . I'm sure you intended the pun." Naruto replied dryly as he walked around the surrounding, only to trip on something and fall face first into . . . "Damn that's cold."

"Ouch! Get off you!" Figure underneath Naruto yelled as it tried to push him away.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked down to see a magnificent figure that took his breath. She was beauty beyond words could describe, she seemed like inanimate ice sculpture and yet full of life at same time. If she were to stand still, everyone would have mistaken her for perfect work of art, a masterpiece that only appears once every millennia. "You must be that girl I've been hearing about, why did you do this?"

"I don't have to answer to you!" she retorted as she tried to free her self from his grip.

"You don't have to answer to me? You destroyed my favorite resort and you have the audacity to tell me that you don't have to answer me?! If you don't answer me right now, I'm going to torture you in such a way that demon lord of torture will seem like a cute little baby angel!"

"Oi, Naruto, I found the noble." Fenrir growled as he approached the group. "You got some skills kid."

"Huh? Well where is he?" Naruto asked as he followed Fenrir's gaze up towards the top of the crystal structure.

"What the hell?" He blurted out at the sight, the noble that was experimenting on this girl was staked to a cross. Solid shaft of ice the size of human arm penetrated the man vertically sharp bloodied tip of ice jutting out of the man's mouth, it appeared to have replaced the demon's spinal cord, his arms were perpendicular to his body, as shaft of ice came out through his palms.

"Well, that brings new meaning to the word crucified. . . "

"The best thing is, his not dead." Fenrir growled, it sounded as if he was laughing. "You can't see it from here but what is holding him up is the ice support on the back, she didn't stake him all the way through… I'm guessing only about fourteen inched of penetration on both holes."

"That's… sick." Naruto said in disgust as he stood up and let the girl go.

"But, his arm is totally useless that's for sure, that horizontal shaft of ice replaced his bones, his not going to be experimenting again that's for sure."

"Can we stop talking about this? I just ate lunch you know."

"Oh? Is the strongest overlord in existence getting disgusted by this artistic display?"

Naruto waved his hand with irritated grunt dismissing the idea. "That is work of art." He pointed at the little girl "And that is just wrong." Naruto replied as he pointed at the noble. "Fact that she did it makes it even worse, how the hell do you have such innocent face and be so cruel at same time?"

"Cruel?! He kidnapped me from my home, killed my parents in front of me as they begged for my safety. That bastard rapped my sister and passed her around to his cronies until she went insane! Then he ripped my soul out of my body and merged it with a ice elemental and shoved it back into my body! That is the tip of iceberg compared to what I will do to him."

"I see." Naruto calmly replied to her outburst, his voice turning frigid. "I'm sorry to say this but I will be taking him into my custody."

"I can't let you do that." Little girl gritted through her teeth, her hands clenched tightly into fist by her sides.

"Your powers maybe that of above average girl, but don't let that get into your head." Naruto replied as his power sprung to life around him. "Your powers are insignificant compared to mine."

"You. . . you're the overlord of this world, aren't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"You know mya, she ganna be wanted after this." Bastet purred as she walked closer to the girl.

"Not my business." Naruto replied as he crossed his arms and turned his back towards the girl. "I'm returning to the castle, kid do what ever you want." With flick of his fingers, the huge crystallized town vanished, leaving behind a large scorched crater, that began to slowly fill with water.

"Do ya wanna come with me mya?" Bastet asked as she extended her hands. "You can stay with me, I can keep ya safe mya."

"I. . ." She looked terrified at such casual display of power, words getting stuck in her thoughts.

"Don't worry mya, no one will harm you anymore." Bastet replied with a serene smile. "Can I keep her Naruto chama?"

Naruto paused and tilted his body to look at Bastet and replied as he turned back to walk away. "Do as you wish, it's your money."

"Whats your name? I'm Bastet."

"I. . . ." She murmured, barely above whisper, her voice full of sorrow.

"Oi Cat, if you don't hurry up we are going to leave you here." Fenrir growled "Hurry up and bring Shiva with you."

"Shiva?" Bastet asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"Didn't you hear him? Mistress of martial arts Bastet, Lord of the wind Fenrir, and Queen of Ice Shiva, they shall now be my vessels." Fenrir looked over the new member of the group before trotting along. "Don't worry kid, even though he may seem dull at times, his not so bad."

3 2 1. . .

Around Eighty years ago

Chaos, was the word that best described current situation. Throughout the city, soldiers ran about, getting prepared for upcoming battle. Celestia was being invaded by horde of demons from different plane of existence.

"We found the portal dude, its preny big dude." A blue penguin like monster reported as they walked down the castle's corridor.

Taking a deep breath and long sigh, Naruto opened his eyes and gave his command. "Take all available combatants and guard the city gates. Don't let anything in, or out." Naruto turned to face his companions. "You three, are coming with me. We are going to shut that damn portal down."

"Naruto, the dimensional gate is broken right now. I think they are disrupting the quantum energy or something. . ." Fenrir growled

"Don't worry about it, I'll take us there my self if need be. . . " Naruto stopped abruptly, looking around the surrounding as if he was trying to get feel of something. "It seems like we won't need to worry about the town after all."

"I feel sorry for any who crosses the path of sun and moon." Fenrir replied with a smirk that only wolf could attempt.

"Lets go." With snap of his finger, reality before him cut open, revealing what appears to be forested area in the wide circular hole in space.

Naruto was last to enter as the portal closed behind him. "It seems that we have a welcoming comity mya." Bastet replied with feral grin.

"Take care of them." Naruto commanded as he ignored the army that stood before him and simply walked towards them. Before the army of thousand demons could even move, white blur of motion shot forward. Dance of death had begun.

Naruto looked over the field, gauging the potential of the demons that stood before him. Charging foolishly at Bastet only to be cut down by her razor like claws, only fools would charge at the creator of neko-ken style of martial arts.

"Are you sure it is wise to let her take care of this weaklings?" Fenrir asked as they walked continued to walk forward, by passing all the demons as they made their way.

"I have full confidence in her abilities." Naruto replied as he casually backed handed one of the demons that stood in his way, knocking the dog like creature through several dozens of other monsters near by, until it was cleaved in twain by another monsters blade like horn.

"Even I'm strong enough to take care of them." Shiva replied as she crossed her arms. Every monsters that happened to be near her simply froze, before cracking and shattering. "But, I think he meant that she is strongest out of all of us, wouldn't you rather have her with you just in case?"

"You misunderstood me." Naruto replied as he laughed. "I meant that I have full confidence in her ability to defeat all her enemies before I find what I like to call mid boss. Besides, she told me she wanted to gather more mana for something."

"Gah . . . knowing her she might wish for biggest fish in the world." Fenrir sighed as he shook his head.

"I certainly hope not, I do not wish to fight with Babylon. That old fish is pain in the ass to fight."

"Did you say fish?" Bastet asked as she appeared right next to Naruto.

"You need a bath… your covered in blood from head to toe. . . and demon chunks." Shiva replied as she sniffed the air around her. "You smell like iron."

"Hehe" Bastet smiled like a ten year old kid, puffing her chest out in pride. "I got lot of mana now."

"And what do you wish to do with that mana?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the cat girl.

"Now that is secret." Bastet smiled

3 2 1 . . .

Naruto snapped out of his musing as someone laid a gentle hand on his shoulders. "Naruto, its getting late man, others are worried bout ya."

"Oh, hey Van, sorry I lost track of time." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Visiting the monument again?" Van asked as he kneeled before the stone tablet, tracing a name with his thumb. "You know, you've never really told me who you are here for."

Naruto smiled weakly as he gazed at the stars. "Hopefully, I won't have to visiting anyone this time around." Naruto replied as he melted into his own shadow, leaving Van alone to grief for the love he lost long ago.

"Sister. . ." Van whispered as he traced her name once more with his thumb, tears streaming down his cheek. "I think I finally understand why you were willing to give up your life for this village. . ."


	6. Business Proposition

First of all, I would like to thank everyone for your questions and reviews. And I thank one of the reviewers for pointing out the errors I have made on vassal. Questions works as reminders of what is left out of the story or what are unclear, it also works as reminder on what I have not wrote about.

By the way, do you think it would be alright to lower the ratings to T or is my story considered M??

3. 2. 1. . . GO!

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as gentle voice called out to him, gently shaking him awake. "Hey, if you sleep here you'll catch cold." Her tone was sweat and polite..

He slowly set up and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake his brains from the slumber, stretching his arms out with a yawn. "what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's around nine." She replied with slight mirth.

"I see. . . what are you doing out in place like this so early?" Naruto asked staring at the cute looking girl.

"I was picking herbs, these herbs are rather rare so I like to gather them while I can." She replied with a smile. "What about you? What are you doing sleeping here?"

"I was training until late but I fell asleep." He replied with slight embarrassment, scratching the back of his head lightly.

"Are you a ninja?" She asked, looking at his head band.

"No more then you." Naruto replied with a smile.

"What do you mean?" She replied, her smile was replaced with false one but it looked real enough even to trained eyes.

"I don't mean you any harm, after all. . . I did offer to negotiate with Zabuza." Naruto replied as he stood up. "You really should think about ending your days as missing nin. See ya around." Naruto waved as he walked off, disappearing into the forest.

3. 2. . 1. . .

"Tell me, what do you think of their training so far?" Kurenai asked as they watched her students run laps on the lake. After each lap, they would stop to do jumping jacks, push ups and sit ups before running once more.

Naruto simply smiled as he watched on, after brief pause, he replied. "I must say that they are strong. They are certainly above that of genin level, not to mention their team work is superb."

"I see, have you found a way to help with Shino's training?" kurenai asked after processing the data.

"Not at all." Naruto replied with out hesitation. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know where to begin. Shino is learning his family art from his own family so there isn't really much I can help him with. Unlike Hinata, he is not a close combat type. He is more of a mid to long range fighter that plans several moves ahead of his enemy to trap them with his bugs. I guess I could set something up with Shikamaru to help him improve but. . . there really isn't much I can do to help him."

"Why not just help whim with close range combat in case he can't get away from the opponent?"

"Well. . . I thought of that also. But, that guy is stronger then he let on. He is definitely someone you can rely on."

"I see. . . I guess I will keep working on his endurance and chakra control." Kurenai replied as she turned to face Naruto. "So tell me, what are you planning?"

"Well. . . first I want to eat breakfast, then go for a nice little walk with Hinata, get to know her better, use my charms to bewitch her into being my love slave then I plan on taking over the world."

"Narutooo" Kurenai growed menacingly.

"Alright, alright, that was a joke. Geez." Naruto replied his expression turning serious.

"Alright,. Enough with joking around. To Tell you the truth, I want to go on date with you." Naruto replied with straight face. Only to get smacked up side the head with iron fan that Kurenai pulled out from nowhere.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto flipped him self over to stared up at the sky. "I plan on making alliance with them, they can be valuable allies to the leaf."

"What if they refuse your offer?"

"If they do, I will have to end their career as missing nin. . . By the wavy, have you mastered that one jutsu?"

"What?" Kurenai asked slightly confused at sudden change in topic.

"Phantasmal death, have you mastered it?"

"Yea." She replied hesitantly, it wasn't something she felt too comfortable talking about.

"Good, if my negotiation goes out the window, you might have to use that against Zabuza. . . I will have my hands full on his friend."

"Is his friend that strong?" Kurenai asked worried frown appearing on her forehead.

"If he fights with intent to kill, I doubt even copy ninja Kakashi sempai could beat him." Naruto replied in flat tone. "But it seems that we won't have to fight them at all."

"What do you mean?"

"They accepted my proposal, I had my shadow clone go negotiate with them this morning, it seems that they accepted."

"I see, so we won't have to worry about them then." Kurenai sighed in relief.

"Yea. . . I certainly hope not. They will stay behind and help out the village of its financial problems and pay for our mission fee."

"Pay for our mission fee?" Kurenai asked confused ever more then before. "Why would they pay for the mission fee?"

"Because, Zabuza is now one of the CEO of Gatou enterprise, newly named Wave enterprise. You'd be surprised what you can get a man to do with seduction, threats, illusion, drugs, pressure points, and deception." Naruto replied with a smirk. "They will run the Wave enterprise and use its revenue for their goal and to help this village prosper."

"Won't the other villages go after them? After all, they are missing nins."

"Well, normally other villages won't bother since its not their secrets and techniques on the line. But, if they become too strong financially some smaller villages might try. There isn't much I can do about that, but they'll find a way."

"You sure they won't cause problems for Konoha in the future?" Kurenai's face was marred with worry.

"No, they won't be able to knowingly cause harm to Konoha with out dire consequences."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her curiosity peaked at such confidence in his voice.

"At the moment they knowingly break their promise with me, their hearts will explode."

"You can do that?" Kunrenai nearly shouted in surprise and awe.

"Nope, I can't" Naruto replied with a grin. "Just trust me, they are good people."

With a heavy sigh, Kurenai turned back to watching her other students training. "I wonder if they figured out that they were in my genjutsu by now."

"I doubt it." Naruto replied his eyes briefly turning citrine. "You have really improved, even I didn't figure it out until I activated jissaigan. . ."

"What gave it away?"

"I sensed your chakra when you created this surrounding, because certain seals let of specific wave of chakra, I could narrow it down to what jutsu you were using, this sense is something that I received when I was born. By matching the wave with seals, I guess I could memorize the seal patterns and learn it latter but it's too much of a hassle."

"So whats jissaigan?"

"Now that. . ."

Before Naruto could finish, Kurenai finished for him with a sigh. "Is a secret."

"Well, I'm going to go join them for bit of run, talk to ya later."

3. 2. 1. . .

Several hours before. . . .

Her beauty was like that of a myth, something that seemed so unreal and yet there she stood before him. She stood about six feet tall, her slender hourglass figure enhanced by high red stiletto hill she wore. Her long cut red dress showing off her smooth long legs every time she took a step. She walked with grace that could make felines hiss in jealousy and her natural charisma was enough to put any straight man in awe. Her silk like hair was pure as white snow, and seemed softer then fluffy silk sheet with high tread count.

She boldly walked forward, ignoring all the guards that were present and hugged the man with her right hand, her left reaching into his trousers. "Not bad." She whispered into his ears. Her smell was intoxicating, he simply wanted to stay like this forever basking in her presence. "If you want, we can have some fun." She replied linking her lips seductively. Taking her hand out of his pants and versace'd away. Once she reached the door way, she placed her hand on her hips and looked back. "You coming?"

He didn't know what was going on, being dumb struck and brain dead at the moment he laid his eyes on her fabulous body. He couldn't resist the lust at all. For some reason, he couldn't really remember what she looked like, but non of that really mattered, he only wanted one thing and one thing only and he was about to give anything to have it. . . anything.

He scrambled to follow her, nearly tripping over his own feet, before he knew it, he was laying on his own bed in ecstasy. He couldn't describe what she was doing with her hands and tong but it felt as if he were in heaven. Before he could release, she suddenly stopped and pulled way.

"Wha what is it?" he asked shakily, not understanding what was going on. Everything seemed surreal, but his pleasure suddenly disappeared. She whispered into his ears, but her words didn't matter at the moment, he only wanted to feel it again, her warmth, her scent, and her techniques. He didn't really know what he did, vaguely remembering anything at all, but suddenly his pleasure returned ten fold. 'Oh my god, I can't hold it anymore. . . at this rate. . . I . . I feel like I've gone to heaven.'

She set up from the bed with a small smirk, looking at the man that lay before her, passing out due to pleasure. "You can show your self now."

She didn't have to wait long before two figures appeared before her, one wearing what appeared to be modified traditional Japanese robe while other simply wore black body suite with face mask.

"Who are you?" The older of the two asked, his hand reaching behind for his weapon.

"Oh do put that way little boya, you are thousand years too young to beat me with that pathetic toy of yours." She purred. "I really don't see what he sees in you thought."

"What do you mean?" He asked, not relaxing his stance at all.

"Early on, you've met a young boy named Naruto have you not?" She asked as she put her bang behind her ears. "If I'm not mistaken, he offered some type of deal with you."

"What of it." He asked, his eyes narrowed into glare.

"I have business proposition for you." She replied, her grin widening like a predator that was about to pounce on her prey. "You join our cause, and we can help you achieve your dream. Don't you wish to overthrow the current mizukage? I can make that happen you know, you can become the next leader."

"you mean as your puppet." Zabuza replied with a growl.

"A partner." She replied back. "You see, my associate has greater dream then simply taking over a village."

"What, does he want to take over the world or something?" Zabuza replied with tone of sarcasm.

"These are his exact words." She replied as she formed a seal with one hand. Directly in front of Zabuza, large circle with pentagram suddenly appeared and erupted into cylindrical pillar of fire. He covered his face with his arm, shielding his body with chakra to protect him self from intense heat.

The flame died out after eighteen seconds and before his companion could leap into action, Zabuza laughed out loud, reading the words that was burned into the ground. "All under heaven."

"you see, it is hard to govern such large body of people, that is why we need people with same ideals as him. He thinks rather highly of you, you see and he wants you to rule your own village."

"I take it that he already has some type of plans?" Zabuza asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"We are currently gathering our force and resources, but with this current addition. . . it is significant boost." She replied as she laid her hands on the head of the man that laid beside her. "Such a silly little man, I can't believe his mind simply shattered. He will be a useful pet" She looked up once more, looking at the young girl that stood next to Zabuza, in her hands were long metal needle like weapons.

"Before you become our partners though, it seems like you still need to train." She replied as she slowly swung her leg off of the bed and stood up.

"Before we continue this conversation, can you put some cloth on?"

"My my, aren't you a shy little thing." She replied with a sardonic laugh. With flick of her fingers, a red dress suddenly appeared and her hair looked as if she recently brushed. "Is this better?"

"What do you mean I needed to train?" Zabuza growled.

"Can you defeat a man like Jiraiya? How about someone like Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, or even your fellow swords man with fish face? To answer your question, I think not." She walked over to Zabuza's companion, taking the mask off of her face and gently laid her hands on her cheek.

"You are far too old so at most I can bring you up to their level, but her on the other hand. . . She has enough potential to surpass them all."

"You? Train me? Ha! What a laugh" Before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt her hand price into his heart. His eyes widened as he coughed several times, falling to his knee. "What the hell? I could have sworn that you just. . ."

"Starting tomorrow, you will be training to better your self. When you are at the level of kages, we will start the operation. Until then, we will stay here and run this dump and train."

"What are you?" He choked out in between coughs.

"I guess I should introduce my self" She replied walking over to Zabuza and squatting down in front of him. "My name is Bastet Asmodaeus, Demon queen of martial arts and you, will be my vassal until I see fit."

3. . . 2. . .1. . .

No longer being needed to guard Tazuna, Naruto and others decided to return to the village. Few days back, a young girl named Haku appeared in village square, donating fare share of necessities to the villagers and funded the completion of the bridge. She explained to the villagers of the end of Gatou's era and how the new leader of the corporation wished to help the people of wave. Many villagers had mixed feeling about receiving help from the corporation that brought the villages fall, but Haku was able to convince them that it wasn't the corporation but the man who did this to them.

She told them of how leaf village ninja was the one that helped with bringing Gatou down and in his honor, decided to name the bridge after the blond boy.

3. . . 2. .. 1. . .Done!

For some who may be curious, Bestet is the strongest character present. Her physical attributes are modeled after Roberta Murgos(sp?) , Christie (DOA), and Felicia (Darkstalkers). Her martial abilities are modeled after Ranma (catfist), Mutsu enmeiryu, Makai kingdom (cat girls), and RO (monks). Comparing Naruto to her would be like comparing Tsunade to an infant.

Her exceptional prowess comes from the fact that she is a demon while Naruto is mere mortal. Without her demon hood, she would be weaker but. . . being a demon makes huge difference.

In terms of D&D

Str 40 Monk 20/ Cleric 20/ Sorceress 20

Dex 62Divine Rank 20

Con 40 Hp??????? (too damn high)

Int 35 AC at least 92 with out equipment

Wis 45(25 dex +17 wis +21 natural +20 divine +9 deflection)

Cha 50DR 43 +5 Fast healing 50

I highly doubt anyone in Naruto's world can even tough her, let alone damage her.

Spoiler

In new Naruto chronicles, Naruto enhances his rasengan. That is probably only thing known to fans that can overcome the fast healing 50. Even so her HP is around. . . 1400

this is counting ninjutus's as spell and overcoming damage reduction.

All the CR's are relative…. Instead of setting summons as lv 20, I could set them as lv 10s…

Assuming that summons spells equals summoning jutsu. . . someone like gamabunta would probably have CR of 20.

In D&D you summon things that are at about half your level.

In case of Naruto, its his unusually large chakra that lets him summon things higher level then him self.

Orochimaru's manda seems to be weaker then Orochimaru, hence why he listens to him. Obito commented that if Manda knew that Orochimaru had weakened, it would attack Orochimaru. So I'm assuming summon level is around ¾ the character level. And caps out at 20.

These puts Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru at around CR 30+.

Gamabunta couldn't hold down Kyubi, also assuming other villagers also summoned. . .

Putting fourth hokage at CR 30 ish if not more. . .

Estimating Kyubi's CR 55

Estimating Bastet's CR 60

From way Itachi acted, and Orochimaru's comments, I'm guessing Itachi is around CR25-28 and Kisame is CR 20-24. Zabuza 18-20, Kakashi 19-21

Also remember that in terms of D&D CR 30 should be able to take on two CR 27s. or CR 20 take on two CR 18s. Outcome is unknown but fight would be about even.

Naruto would probably be at around CR 26-30.

Current Hinata CR 12-15

Current Shino CR 14-15

So Naruto should be able to take on around 13 Hinata's at same time.

I can't count the clones as person, mainly because they seem to have HP of 7…

Besides, there is always something like 20, 20, 19, 98 die roll…. Lol.

So even extremely low CR can beat high CR by extreme luck…

All CR ranges are based on their base stats. Some characters CR may raise depending on Jutsu they posses… like Hinata's jyuken…. So hinata would be lv 12 character with effective level of 15…


End file.
